


Satellite Call

by Coupdebellamy



Category: 100 - Fandom, The 100
Genre: F/M, the100 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 15:59:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3416774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coupdebellamy/pseuds/Coupdebellamy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been 4 years since The ark & The 100 landed on this broken earthly life. <br/>Clarke & Bellamy have a beautiful boy, Levi, after a year and a half being on Earth; they struggle to make thing work for their son. But it's one night that makes them come together again. <br/>"Love is a strength, without it... There's nothing left to live for."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The100](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=The100).



Satellite Call  
~Backstory~  
It's been four years since the Ark and The 100 landed on earth; Wars have been fought and alliances have been made with the neighboring Grounders the Mountain Men never showed their faces, but they were to be expected in the future. Lexa & Indra, on the other hand died in the battles against the ark, making Octavia the commander and brink the link between both groups.  
Clarke and Bellamy had a beautiful brown eyed, dirty-blond headed boy, Levi {meaning attached} a year after being on earth.

The sun shined it's way through tiny holes of the tent, creating beams of light, one shining straight into Clarke's half-opened eye. Groaning, she rolled over and looked at her watch. "Shit." She looked to her right to see Bellamy asleep on his stomach.  
"Bellamy, it's time to get up." She sat on her side of bed, throwing on her shirt. "Couple more minutes Clarke." he groaned as she walked over to their makeshift dresser, that had some clothes spilling out of the drawers, pulling out their sons overalls and a plain grey t-shirt. She looked all around the tent floor looking for his shoes.  
"You know we can't, I have to feed Levi and get him ready for his training and then I have to meet the the council and you have guard duty soon." She said. "Have you seen his boots? I can't find his left one." 

"Clarke." 

"I have to meet with the council today and I can't be late this time because they'll think I can't handle things." 

"Clarke, do you want me to take Levi to training? I could switch positions with one of the other guardsmen, plus I don't have to go to my station for another 2 hours." He said lifting himself into a sitting position on the the bed. Clarke just groaned and lifted Levi out of his makeshift crib, setting him on her hip looking at Bellamy. "Mommy hates being stressed." He said looking at Levi. Levi just rested his head in the crook of Clarke's neck. "I'm sorry, I'm just stressed." She said.  
Bellamy got out of bed walking over to Clarke, instructing for her to give him their son. Once Bellamy had him on his hip, Levi did the same thing when he was in his mothers arms. Clarke just glorified in the perfect picture in front of her. She rubbed her son's back, comforting him.  
"Clarke, listen to me, don't worry, you'll do fine today. I'll take care of him and make sure nothing happens to him." He said reassuring her while she just nodded not taking her eyes off of her son.  
While Clarke got finished dressing, Bellamy laid Levi on their bed with a toy and pulled up his pants and tied his boots. 

"Bellamy remember he has to bring a meal to his training I don't want him to be hungry until dinner time, so can you do that for me? Is there anything else?" 

"I'll make sure he eats, just go and leave the rest to me." He said reassured her. "Thank you." 

"Wait!" She said as she hugged Levi and gave him a kiss. "Momma loves you, I'll see you later? Daddy is going to take care of you today." She said kneeling down at her son.  
"I wuv you too momma." He said still playing with his toy. "Okay... Uh, hopefully the meeting won't take too long...okay I have to get going, bye." She said awkwardly as leaving the tent. When the tent's flap closed. He closed his eyes and breathed out. Everyday of them trying just seemed to get more awkward. Bellamy just needed to focus on getting his son ready for the day.

"Alright little man lets get you something to eat at the camps kitchen. What do you say?" Levi just looked up at his dad and nodded. Getting up on his feet and stumbled across the tent to take his hand. 

They exited their tent into the field where the camp was starting to be filled with life. They started walking towards the arks kitchen when Octavia ran up to them. "Hey big brother and hey Levi how's my little nephew doing!" She said ruffling his hair. "O, what are you doing here? You should be with the Grounders." He said with a little annoyance in his voice. "What? I can't come see my family?" "O, you only come here unless something is going on between the tribes. What's going on?" He said pulling Levi closer to his leg in a protective manner. "Since I seriously can't keep anything from you-" she looked at him and continued. "Mount Weather Attacked a grounder village 34 miles west from here, taking most of the people. I'm just here to warn the council, I'm sure Clarke told you... She didn't, did she?"  
"She shouldn't have to, The Council keeps stuff from us, but we can't question them or their actions." He stated. "You're the captain of the guardsmen, you should be informed of this kind of stuff." She backfired.  
"Yeah well, I won't be there at the meeting today. I have a son to take care of. Clarke has been stressed lately, so I decided to take care of our son today." "I still can't believe you have a kid. Especially with Clarke." She said with a hint of disgust, but continued. "You guys still trying to make it work for Levi?" She asked smiling down at the dirty-blonde headed boy. Bellamy couldn't believe the words that came out of Octavia's mouth. 'They really have changed her' he thought. "Clarke's a great mother-" he said defensively. "And yeah we're trying to make it work, but not just for Levi...for both of us. We're trying to-" he just shook his head. "You know what forget it."he bit back what he really wanted to say. "Are you okay big brother?" She asked with a concern strung in her voice. "Yeah." He lied. "Clarke just has me running around for our son since she's at the meeting." Octavia just chuckled. "That's what happens when you have a child Bell, but I think you would know, since you practically raised me." He nodded looking at his son. She noticed. "He starting to look more like you every time I visit." She said in awe looking down at Levi. "Really? Everyone says he looks exactly like Clarke, but with my eyes." He said cupping his sons cheek as his son stood beside him looking at everything around him.  
Before Octavia could reply, her guards whistled for her, signaling its time.  
"I have to go, the meeting is about to start, we need to catch up soon okay? Plus, I want to see my nephew more." She said giving Bellamy a hug and then hugging Levi. "Be safe, O."  
"You too." She said smiling. 

"You ready to get something to eat?" He asked looking down at Levi. "Yeah." He said softly looking up at Bellamy.


	2. Stay

Satellite call 

"Stay" 

"Welcome back Commander Octavia, I hope your travels weren't too tiring."   
Greeted Kane.  
"Don't worry it wasn't; I hope I didn't have you guys waiting." She said nonchalantly, as she stood in the Council Room doorway with her two guards behind her walking to take a seat next to Clarke. "We we're just about to start. I heard you have news for us." Chancellor Jaha said directing for Octavia to speak.   
"Yes I do." She said while looking at the council members. "As you all know, Mount Weather raided a village 34 miles to the west earlier this week. When one of their people came to me, he said Mount Weather took most of their people, leaving behind the sick and old. They took their leaders, strong men, women & children." Many of the council members looked at each other with fear as if the news hit them in the face. "I came here because As I am of Grounder and of Sky person, You all mean very much to me, So I urge you all need to keep a very sharp eye out of Camp Jaha. I urge for more security around the perimeter, have your snipers hidden and watching and I will order my scouts to be among with the trees and watch for any unidentified person, because they may come after you next." She warned.

"When are they coming?"  
"How can we identify them? They could be blending in for all we know!"  
"Should we just evacuate?"  
"When should we leave?"  
"I agree we leave." Many council members nodding their heads in agreement.  
Asked many of the few members.

Clarke never asked anything she just looked down at the table in front of her, but something knew had to be said, so she did.

"If we leave Camp Jaha it will do nothing, whatever we do we can't leave." Clarke was interrupted.

"Clarke do you want to send us all to our deaths?" That did it. She looked up. her eyes stern. 

"I did not say anything about death. As I said before, we can't."

"And why is that?" Asked one of the members.

"Because it will make us look weak, that village 34 miles from here was a small village. Barely anyone to protect it! We have weapons! If we leave and go refugee with another village then we all will be dead, not just Camp Jaha, but more Grounders as well and they will blame us for dragging the mountain men to them. And next thing we know we're at war with them again, us leaving Camp Jaha is a death sentence." 

"If we leave they won't find us! We don't have to flee to a grounder village." The older man argued back.

"How do you think they found that small village 34 miles to the west in the peak of mountains?"   
Many looked down, a sign for clarke being right. 

"You forgot that Mount Weather is a military base in a mountain, they probably have been watching us since the day we landed here... And even if we're to flee I'm pretty some of us couldn't handle that." Clarke said looking at the mans cane curved around his wrist. 

"I agree with Clarke." Octavia said looking at Clarke. 

"So if we can't leave, and we build up our defenses, will they be back? And what will happen to us if they take our people? Do we even know what happened to these people?" Asked Abby. 

"We do know it was Mountain Men that took those villagers, but once they're in the mountain we have no idea what happens to them. Many people I have spoke with who have family members who were captured by the mountain men say they haven't seen them since." Said Octavia. 

"I guess that's it then, I'll go tell the captain of the guard when I have the chance. We'll have more guards at the perimeters and more 12 hour night and day shifts. Thank you Commander Octavia for giving us the heads up. We hope to keep in touch with you for the next few weeks if we get any inside information about Mount Weather. We'll have another meeting tomorrow to talk about details and what we vote for; to stay or to leave." Said Jaha

"Meeting adjourned." Chancellor Jaha said. "Clarke can I speak with you for just a moment?" Clarke stood from her chair looking at Jaha leaning her hands on the cold metal table. 

"I just wanted to thank you for being on the council-" "You don't have to thank me." Jaha raised his hand to stop her. "You've been a great addition to this council, you think clearly. I Admire that. And I know you have been stressed lately with your son and I know being on the council made your agenda full. So, Thank you Wells... And your father would be proud." Clarke smiled slightly.   
"T-thank you Jaha... Just trying to do my job and try and survive this place." "And that's what makes a great chancellor." He smirked. 

Once Clarke exited the Arks walls and into the field. Walking over to the Med tent. 

Clarke was exhausted by the afternoon, helping out patients.   
"Alright Danny, keep your ankle elevated for the next 2 weeks and if there are any more complications come see me, okay?"   
"Got it Doc." He said while grabbing his crutches and exiting the tent.  
Clarke turned around to put away some of the medical supplies where the were suppose to be. She turned around hearing little footsteps running into the med tent.  
"Momma, momma, momma!" Levi ran into the med tent with Bellamy walking in behind him. "Hey Baby!" Clarke said as she picked him up and say him on the edge of the emergency table. "What's this?" "Is this for momma?" Levi nodded excitedly. Levi handed her a beautiful blue flower. She kissed his forehead and he gushed. She just chuckled.   
She looked to her right noticing Bellamy watching them. "Long day?"  
"Uh. Yeah, yeah." He said brushing his fingers through his hair.  
"How was his training?"   
"He did good. He likes learning about the nature of things. Nature in general actually." He said smirking at his son. "Hey Clarke, I just ran into Chancellor Jaha, He needs me to take the night shift tonight so I won't be home." Clarke looked at him.  
"Octavia Told me." Clarke nodded slowly understanding what he meant.   
"I wish we could warn everyone." Clarke stated.   
"I wish we could, but that's not our place. Jaha wants everyone to remain calm and unaware what's going on, plus, we don't even know if they're coming to us."  
"And look what it did to those 300 people who were willing to die to make sure their kids we're able to walk on earth.... It brings the best out of people Bellamy." She said. Looking back at Levi.  
"Ready to go home little man?" She said with her hands out instructing him to go into her arms.   
Once they exited the tent, the sun was beginning to set and Levi was running in the field a little bit ahead of Clarke and Bellamy. Bellamy glanced at Clarke beside him noticed how the sun behind her made her hair glow. She once in awhile glanced back at him then kept her eyes on their son.   
They never once spoke, until they got into their tent and Bellamy walked over to his side of his bed and grabbed his gun and a round of bullets cocking it into the gun.   
He was about to walk out before Clarke stopped him, hugging him. The flower still in her hand.  
"Be safe, okay?" She whispered.   
He didn't hug back. She noticed, but didn't say anything. "I'll be fine." Bellamy reassured her.   
"Levi, come say goodnight to your father." She said looking at Bellamy but directed Levi to stop playing with his toys and to come hug his father goodnight. Levi got up like he was told and ran to his dad hugging his leg saying goodnight. Bellamy lifted him into his arms careful with gun and hugged him kissing his temple.   
"Night little man." He smiled. "Wuv you daddy."  
"I love you too Levi, now go get some rest." He said putting him back down.  
"I'll be back before you wake up."   
"Okay." She watched him duck out the tent. 

 

"No sightings at the east entrance."  
"No sightings at the south entrance" 

"Alright, just keep an eye out for any movement and keep your night vision on at all times." Bellamy said through his Walkie talkie. "Yes sir." Said the guardsmen.

In the night, hidden away two mountain men, one a sniper, hid in the grassy hills 200 yards away. 

"82 degrees to the south, 138 kilometers." He said looking through night vision goggles. 

"Bingo." He aimed the rifle, turning the nobs zooming into the target. He pulled the trigger. 

A scout fell from the trees. A bullet in his chest. 

"42 degrees to the northeast   
89 kilometers away."  
Another shot fired. Killing a sniper.

 

"112 degrees north 154 kilometers."   
A shot rang through the air.

"One more."   
"He's on the roof of the ark." The mountain man said looking through the night vision.  
"Got it." He said aiming.  
He pulled the trigger. A shot rang through the air and the sniper laid lifeless on the roof with a bullet in the head. "All snipers accounted for, time to raid." He said through his Walkie talkie. 

Bellamy heard the shot. He turned around looking at the roof.   
"Snipers come in, who shot that fire?" He said through his Walkie talkie. "Come in snipers!"   
"Alright everyone listen I can't get the snipers to come in, someone shot the sniper at rooftop of the ark-" "Sir are you there?"   
He turned around to hear a noise. Mountain men coming towards the entrance. "MOUNTAIN MEN ARE AT THE GATES."   
He started shooting, when one mountain men came towards him shooting him in the shoulder.   
"Shit." He cussed as his rounds were empty and the pain in his shoulder.   
He tackled the mountain man hitting him in the head with his gun, but the Mountain man managed to flip them. Bellamy tried grabbing for his knife in his pocket. He looked over to their tent seeing a mountain men enter. 'No' he thought. 

Clarke woke up to commotion outside and a crying . She got up from her bed and went to Levi picking him up from the crib. She was about to walk out of the tent when a man in protective gear came into the tent.   
Levi screamed when the man hit Clarke in the face with his gun knocking her back a bit. He hit her in the chest, making Clarke fall. Blood covered her face. She watched groggily as the man grabbed her son. But, the darkness took over. Levi screamed at the top of his lungs, tears streaming down his face. "MOMMMAAA! MOMMMAA! MOMMMMMAAAAAA!" He screamed at the top of his lungs while being dragged out of the tent.

Bellamy kept fighting as he was being beaten, almost ahold of his knife. He heard his son scream. He saw a man dragging him out and giving it to the others. "SON OF A BITCH!" He cut his hand as he firmly grasped his knife before slicing the mans suit and stabbing it into the mans chest. 

Bellamy caught his breath looking at the man suffer as the radiation killed him. He ran towards to the tent whipping the blood from his mouth on the back of his hand.   
"Clarke." He rasped out, entering their tent. "Clarke."   
"Dear God, Clarke!" He ran over to her body. She laid motionless on her back while she choked on her own blood. He pulled her so that she was on her side. The blood spilled from her mouth. "Stay with me Clarke." He cupped her face. "You have to stay with me." He said as he glanced at the empty crib to his right. A tear slipped running down his eye. He felt as if he was being choked. "God damn it Clarke you gotta stay with me, please Princess. Do it for our son." He bent down kissing her temple tears streaming down his face, never blinking. 

Chancellor Jaha and others came into their tent seeing Bellamy clutching Clarke in his arms.   
"Help her." He whispered. "Get her into the medical tent." Jaha ordered.   
"Thank you." He whispered as a group of people picked her up off of him. "Help me get him into medical." Jaha ordered.  
"I'm fine sir." He spoke. "Son, you were shot." With that the Jaha and the other pulled him up. "Ahh!" He gritted his teeth.   
When they dragged him out he saw guards on the ground knocked out.  
"I'm sorry Chancellor." He rasped out.


End file.
